Nicktoons Unite with a Loud Twist
by Pksmashbros
Summary: (AU) What if when the Nicktoons first united they had one more member join the ride? Well in this alternate retelling of the first adventure Lincoln Loud joins the team! Let's just say that the Nicktoons are about to get "Loud!" Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Time for another story and while i'm not working on Return of the Toybots, its on hold for now, this'll be a shorter project, but I wanted to write this story, I got the idea for this while I was working with CrapperGeek on his Nickelodeon heroes stories and watched the Loud house out of curiosity and its a good show, so I decided to do a Nicktoons Unite story about the original game, but as the title suggests, the Louds are part of this plot, without further ado let's begin!**

* * *

It was almost night time in Retroville Texas and while most people would be heading off to bed for a good night's sleep, the 11 year old genius Jimmy Neutron was putting the finishing touches on his newest invention, a circular device that you could probably walk through.

While his robot dog Goddard was in sleep mode Jimmy pretty much was working in silence however it was ruined when his friends Carl and Sheen came into the lab from a tube in the ceiling.

"Hey Jimmy we've haven't seen you in a couple days since you were working on something, and we wanted to ask do you want to go to the candy bar?" Carl politely asked his genius friend.

"Yeah Jimmy since you been gone for the past 3 days I had to listen to Carl's boring stories about his allergies!" Sheen said with a glare towards Carl.

Jimmy looked at his friends with some guilt, he had been kind in his lab for the past three days working on his biggest machine.

"Oh Carl, Sheen, I'm so sorry I haven't been active recently, but it'll all be worth it because I was working on this!" he guested towards the metallic circle "The Universal Portal Machine!" He then turned on the computer which showed a screen with pictures of 5 different worlds

"With it we can travel to different worlds, and we can travel back using these neutronic recallers!" He pulled out a small remote like device from his pocket.

Carl then walked up to the screen and squinted at the pictures. "Hey Jimmy what's with the pictures on the screen?" Jimmy then sat in his chair in front of the computer "Well Carl those are the universes the device has located so far"

He first pointed to a picture of the Candy Bar, "This is our universe." He then pointed to a picture of a school "This is Dimmsdale, where our old friend Timmy Turner lives."

The Next picture was of a field underwater with a sign saying Jellyfish fields "This is some sort of underwater world, better bring some air gum there if I want to do extended research."

The fourth world was showing a building called Axoim labs "This universe has a unique attraction to the paranormal so that could be interesting if it actually exists!" Jimmy boasted with some pride.

And the final picture was of a house with some toys and junk on the outside. "And this is a place called Royal woods, there's nothing too special about it so I'll probably skip it on my research missions"

"Yeah, yeah universes and junk, now can we go to the candy bar?" Sheen asked impatiently Jimmy then got out of the chair and thought about it.

"Well i have been working hard lately, so I guess one small break wouldn't hurt, I mean what could go wrong!" The trio then left the the lab for some milkshakes, however they didn't notice a small flea bot that jumped off of Goddard and onto the computer and started to scan it.

Meanwhile in Royal Woods one person wasn't feeling too good, this was Lincoln Loud, the middle child and only son of the loud family, a family with over 10 girls! However his sour mood came from the fact that he was looking at his family's trophy case.

"You might be asking why I'm in such a sad mood right now, well when you live in a house with 11 kids, one's gonna get overshadowed by the rest, unfortunately sometimes that one is me." He said towards the audience as he motioned towards the case.

"Take a look, all of my sisters have something unique about them that makes them special just to name three off of the top of my head, Luna has her music, Lynn her sports and Lola with her pageants. I love my sisters but I feel like I should have something I'm good at." Lincoln sighed, while he was the heart of his family, but there had to be bigger thing he was special at like his sisters.

"Eh, i'll probably think about it tomorrow, it's still the beginning of summer so that's more than enough time to think about what my special thing is." he thought as he yawned.

"Well better get to the bathroom before it gets too crowded!" he said in kinda a lighter mood running upstairs.

That night Lincoln was on his bed snoring away while holding bun bun and currently having a strange dream.

He was on a beach which for some reason had a Volcano far away. "Where am I?" He said looking around "You will know in due time, Heart of the louds." A voice told him, Lincoln turned around and saw a silhouette.

"However this isn't important right now, we will meet up another time, Heart of the louds. But your destiny will arrive soon…" The silhouette told him as the world started to fade away "Wait what destiny! Who are you?!" Lincoln questioned before yelling due to falling into blackness.

When he woke it he saw that it was early morning, the sun was barley up, "Ugh, another bad dream, still. Better not let this go to waste, might as well get an early breakfast and use of the bathroom." Lincoln smirked as he quickly ran to the bathroom which was thankfully empty to start his day.

Meanwhile back in Retroville Jimmy and two other figures were in a lab with Jimmy about to click on the picture of the underwater world when a voice interrupted him. "Come on nerdtron! Let's get a move on!" The smaller one groaned impatiently.

"Well this is my first time using this Turner, so cut me some slack!" Jimmy said annoyingly said which set the smaller figure off. "Okay that's it, if you're not going to do it I will!"

Which led the two into a small scuffle with Jimmy accidentally clicking the picture of Casa Loud, and opening a portal "Alright Stop!" The taller figure yelled clearly annoyed by the two's fighting. "Look let's just get this final hero and save our worlds!"

Jimmy stopped and collected himself "Of course, Goddard you know what to do." He told his robot dog which barked before flying into the portal.

Back in Royal Woods Lincoln was back in his room where the sun had just rose, now fully clothed he had to think of what he could do today with such a golden opportunity, however his thoughts were interrupted when a strange sound happened behind him.

He turned around and saw a green portal open with a robot dog flying out. "Woah. A dogbot! What are you doing here boy?" He said petting the dogs head.

The dog landed onto the ground and opened its screen playing a message showing a boy with a fudge like hairstyle in some sort of lab.

"Hello hero of this universe, You may not know who I am, but trust me, I'm your friend, your arch enemy has teamed up with villains from other worlds!" Lincoln was shocked this all sounded like an Ace Savvy comic, but it was real!

"If you accept this mission just follow my dog Goddard to my lab, and we'll discuss the mission there." Lincoln thought about what that kid said, on one hand it was probably extremely dangerous, but on the other could this be that destiny thing he dreamt about?

He made his decision "Alright I'll come, but just let me write a note to my sisters. I don't want them to worry, too much." Goddard barked in agreement as Lincoln wrote a short note and left it on his bed and grabbed a baseball bat that Lynn left in here when she temporarily was his roommate, as he needed some sort of weapon of this mission was somewhat dangerous.

"Look out villains, here comes Lincoln loud!" He said running into the portal with Goddard before it disappeared.

When he arrived in the lab the first thing he noticed was that he now looked different from when he was in his home "Woah, why do I look so… bulgy?" He said looking over himself.

"Hello there Spongebob, glad you could make it." The boy from earlier walked over to him and greeted "Uh my name isn't Spongebob, it's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." Jimmy put his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"Thanks Turner, you made me mess up and now I've got to send this kid back home!" He said annoyed at a small boy wearing pink. "Wait hold on! I want to help, this is my chance to be a hero, and I want to show it!" Lincoln practically begged to the genius who didn't seem convinced.

"Give the kid a chance Jimmy, you should never trust a book by its cover." The only teenager said, to which Jimmy sighed "Alright, we'll see how you do in helping us, anyways Goddard, go get the last hero and hurry, we might not have much time!"

As Goddard barked and went through the portal. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius." Jimmy said shaking Lincoln's hand who seemed nervous about him "Please don't tell me you do a bunch of unethical tests about what I do in the bathroom."

Jimmy gagged "Ew yuck! What would give you that idea!" Lincoln shrugged "Well my four year old sister is also a genius that I have to deal with on a daily basis." Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Well she's clearly not ethical, but I'm not gonna try to use you as a test subject."

Then the small kid walked up to Lincoln and gave him a hi five "Aw don't worry about nerdtron he can be stuck up sometimes, anyways my name's Timmy, Timmy Turner!"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes as he waited for Goddard to come back, then the oldest of the three came over to him. "Alright Lincoln, my name's Danny Phantom, the half ghost hero of Amity Park."

Lincoln instantly beamed at that, "Wait you're actually a ghost, and that means ghosts are real! Man wait'll the sisters hear about you!" Lincoln always loved the idea of ghosts being real, even though ARGH! Is faked he still kinda had a belief in them.

However the duo's conversation was interrupted by a splat noise in the lab, with a yellow sponge picking himself up from the ground, Jimmy immediately knew who he was and walked over to him.

"Nice to meet you Spongebob. My name is Jimmy Neutron welcome to my lab." He introduced himself.

"This is amazing!" Timmy said with a smile. "He's like a giant block of cheese!" Not noticing Spongebob's offended face.

"Timmy, Spongebob is a sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom." Jimmy explained before he snapped his fingers. "Ah, that reminds me!"

He quickly pulled something out of his pocket which was revealed to be some kind of spray can. "My Neutronic Moisture Sealant! It will keep you moist when you're outside of water." He explained as he sprayed the sponge who looked much happier when that happened.

"This has to be the strangest morning I've had since… well my friends and I fought a pirate fry cook." He said aloud to himself, surprising some of the others.

"Wow! He can talk?" Danny exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Of course he can Danny. Where Spongebob comes from, all sea creatures can talk." Jimmy explained.

"Man, first ghosts then talking sponges, this day can't get any stranger!" Lincoln said still shocked about what's happening.

"Sorry Spongebob we'll save introductions for later, besides we've got work to do." Jimmy said walking over to his computer and started to type commands displaying four pictures.

"I guess we should start with how these events occurred, basically 2 months ago an incident occurred where two people from separate universes were swapped. Turner!" Jimmy exposited while turning a glare to Timmy.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Timmy retorted "You turned my dog into a killer robot and unleashed rogue computer programs onto your world!"

Danny coughed to get their attention "Uh, can you continue?" Jimmy sighed "Sorry, this started with the creation of my latest invention, the universal portal machine! which I used to bring you all here, and can be used to travel to other worlds, however my arch nemesis professor Calamitous somehow got the plans to my portal and used it to assemble a syndicate!"

He then flashed pictures of 2 other people and a small Protozoa that the other heroes recognized "Great Vlad's part of this, makes sense why'd he'd join." Danny said a bit angry at seeing his arch enemy on the screen.

"Oh man Crocker is part of this! That's not good for Dimmsdale, who knows what he could do with this kind of help!" Timmy started to panic knowing what his crazy teacher could do with fairy magic.

"Well I know Plankton was a part of this, the giant suck tanks were the biggest clue." Spongebob deadpanned since he knew Plankton's role in this plan already.

"Man you guys have some strange villains." Lincoln noted "They may be strange but combined together they're stealing sources of energy from our worlds, and building some sort of super weapon! Whatever it is it's not going to be pretty." Jimmy soberly said.

"Don't be such a science nerd, dude." Timmy shrugged with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "If you think about it, it's actually pretty cool! It's just like one of my video games!" He said.

"I honestly think it's more like one of those superhero movies!" Lincoln excitedly told Timmy who nodded.

"POOF!

Everyone jumped when a small purple cloud of smoke appeared above Timmy's head. When it cleared, three small creatures appeared these were Timmy's fairy godparents Cosmo, Wanda and their baby Poof.

"Timmy, this is a lot more serious then one of your video games or any movie." Wanda reminded him. "We've lost our powers because of The Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped."

"Yeah, Timmy." Cosmo said with a dopey voice. "Right now, this wand is just a glorified back-scratcher." He scratched his back with the wand for emphasis.

"Wait? Are you guys actual fairies?" Lincoln questioned to which Timmy got nervous "Uh no, there my reality warping holograms!" He said saving his skin and not trying to make Cosmo, Wanda and Poof get taken away forever.

Jimmy sighed. "Your holograms are right Timmy. We all must work together to stop The Syndicate." He affirmed.

"I know you've each defeated these guys individually and have saved your worlds more than one time. That's why I've brought you all here." He said with a smile. "If we combine our knowledge and our strengths, we can beat them! Well except you Loud, but hopefully you can prove yourself in this situation."

Lincoln nodded knowing what Jimmy meant "I won't let you down Jimmy!" He promised.

Jimmy then said his game plan. "Okay, since we don't know where Calamitous' secret laboratory is our only leads are the villains and the rest of the answers lie in each of your worlds!"

"Uh, Jimmy why don't you just track them using one of your inventions?" Spongebob wondered before he remembered something about super villains from his experiences watching mermaidman and barnacle boy.

"Wait, Calamitous probably has his lair very hidden, so that heroes can't find him, right?" He said dejectedly.

"Sadly your correct, however if we stop the other villains we might be able to find the location of Calamitous's base!" Jimmy tried to make things better with the team.

"So now that we're all together, Where should we go?" Lincoln asked. "How about Amity park?" Danny suggested.

"Any objections?" Jimmy asked to no response "Alright! Let me just open the portal and we'll be there in a second!" Jimmy hopped onto his chair and after typing some commands a portal appeared in the lab.

"Alright let's go!" Spongebob excitedly ran inside, "Hey Spongebob! Wait for me!" Timmy ran in afterwards. "Ugh leaving Turner alone won't end well." Jimmy grabbed a small blaster and a small remote.

"Man I'm still not sure about this…" Lincoln said a bit nervous "Hey don't worry Lincoln just stick with us, you'll be fine." Danny said calming the boy down as he went through the portal.

"I just hope my sisters are alright with me gone even if it is for a day…" Lincoln sighed before going into the portal it closed.

* * *

 **So yeah, there are some changes from the original game besides the oblivious inclusion of the Loud House universe, first is the inclusion of Poof, he'll have a minor role in the story, much like Cosmo and Wanda in the original game and for when this story takes place here you go:**

 **Spongebob Squarepants: Post 2nd movie, Pre 1st**

 **Danny Phantom: Post Ultimate Enemy**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Post Wishology**

 **Jimmy Neutron: Post Final Episode, Planet Sheen is non canon.**

 **Loud House: Post 1st season**

 **Next chapter we'll see the Loud Sisters and our heroes are arriving at Amity Park, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2 and we see the first apperance of the Loud Sisters and the first part of Amity Park, and if you played the game you'll know it doesn't go to well. Anyway to respond to a review by Omni Spectator, The Spongebob Movie is the canonical ending to the series, making everything after it a prequel. As for Lincon, he will hold his own, but will struggle a bit. Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the loud house Lynn burst into Lincoln's room looking for something "Hey Linc! I think I left my bat in here have you seen it?" She started to turn Lincoln's room upside down when she saw the note that he left behind.

Downstairs the other louds were eating breakfast and soon heard Lynn angrily yell. "LINCOLN YOU JERK! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY SPARE BAT!"

Lynn stomped downstairs angrily to the kitchen "Guy's look what Lincoln left us!" She said slamming the note onto the kitchen table. Lori picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Sisters,

I'm writing this note to you since I don't know when I'm going to return, but after I had a dream about destiny I was sent on a mission to save a bunch of worlds, I don't know when I'll be back, but I love you all.

Love,

Lincoln"

The sisters were shocked by the note about their brothers absence. "Why would Lincoln leave us, are we not worth it?" Lola said a bit angry, "This isn't about the Luck incident right? We forgave him for that." Lana commented, "No that's not it, he still appears to love us so that isn't the case." Lori noted.

Luna took the note, "Well dudes, he said something about a dream about destiny, that could be why he left?" she suggested. "Negatory, dreams usually are lost after 10 minutes of being awake, and dreams don't predict the future." Lisa explained.

"Still we got to find him, Mom and Dad are going to be coming back from their trip tomorrow and literally no one wants to get grounded." Lori warned while Lisa had an idea "Well I think can locate our missing sibling easily. Follow me."

When the siblings got to Lisa's room she opened up a series of monitors, after typing some commands the monitor "Lincoln" lighted up and showed a series of coordinates which Lisa was shocked by the result.

"This is impossible, Lincoln has disappeared to an alternate universe!" Lisa was honestly shocked by this. "I have to check the room cameras!" She said typing in commands quicky.

"Wait? You literally have cameras in our rooms?!" Lori angrily said. "That's Invading our privacy! But did you get my good side?" Lola commented.

"Now you see why I stay in the vents, sigh." Lucy noted. "You don't have cameras in there right?" Lynn curiously asked as all the other sisters looked towards Lisa. "SUURRREEE..." she said sheepishly.

However when she got the camera footage from earlier showing the portal opening up and Lincoln hearing the message from Goddard taking Lynn's bat, and writing the note.

However while the other sisters were shocked by Lincoln's exit Lynn, had a different opinion. "When I find that little runt, I'm going to give him the knuckle sandwich of a lifetime for taking my bat!" she growled.

"To locate and rescue our missing sibling we might need to use this." Lisa walked over to a cabinet and got out a watch.

"After Lincoln told me about a dream he had, which involved him traveling to another universe, I decided to make said watch, it was a simple afternoon project." She explained.

Lori looked at the watch "So this'll help us find Lincoln?" Leni saw the watch "I thought watches told time?" she said absent mindedly.

"Yes, i'll just put the last known coordinates of Lincoln and we'll simply transport to that location and start our search there." Lisa typed some numbers and Laun decided to tell one more joke before leaving.

"I guess it's "time" to find Lincoln!" After making her siblings groan Lisa finished the coordinates and in an instant the siblings were gone from her room.

Meanwhile a portal opened in a castle with the 5 heroes hopping out, while the other 4 looked around Jimmy was nervous. "No! This isn't right! Where are we? I set the portal for Danny's school!" He sighe "I must have made a slight miscalculation."

"Oh you've made no mistake my boy." The group turned around and saw a ghost wearing a white suit and cape, floating with his arms folded with a smirk and behind him was a huge machine with a swirling green vortex in the center of it.

"You see, I've taken residence at Casper High. Or to be more specific, where Casper High once stood." He explained "I'm truly glad you all could finally make it. I have been waiting for you all to arrive."

Danny smirked "Sorry we were late. But now that we're here, let's get the party started!" He pounded his fists together as he was ready for battle.

Meanwhile the other three were still intimidated by the ghostly figure, Spongebob was practically shaking and Lincoln was shocked by his appearance.

"Oh it's not that simple Daniel. For I have the upper hand this time around." He motioned towards to man and women who were all too familiar to Danny making him speechless.

"All you need to do is join me and I will let them go." He offered with a smile. However Danny didn't buy it. "I told you before Vlad: I use my powers for good!" He reminded Vlad who didn't seem to care.

"You cannot resist Daniel. The Syndicate cannot be defeated by now. With every passing moment, this Ghost Portal provides us with power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan and in turn it provides me with unlimited Ghost Energy!" He boasted.

"I will NEVER join you!" Danny argued with the other heroes smiling in admiration.

Vlad just gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh well… you'll have plenty of time to consider my offer further." He turned his back for a brief second before surprising the group with pink balls of Ghost Energy that shot out from his arms and hit all of the heroes, catching them by surprise and sending them into the walls of the throne room, knocking them out.

However Lincoln heard one more thing before blacking out. "As you ROT for eternity in the Ghost Zone prison! HAHA!"

When the heroes woke up they were in some sort of prison, that looked kinda creepy. "Where are we?" Timmy said picking himself up while the others looked around.

"You're in my world now." A new voice said the group turned and saw a familiar face to Danny the ghost warden Walker.

"Walker? Great, you couldn't hold me last time, what makes you think you can this time." He sighed.

"I've made some changes since you were last here boy! This prison is just as effective against you as it is against ghosts! So don't break the rules and you'll be just fine…" Walker coldly stated as he walked out of the room.

Soon the heroes were left alone in their cell however Jimmy had a plan, "I think I can melt the bars with my Mini laser, Danny can you explain were we are for the others?" Danny nodded

"Sure, we're in the ghost zone, a place where ghost's rule supreme." Lincoln raised his hand for a question. "Wait if we're in the ghost zone, where are the ghosts?" Danny sighed, "Well we're in a special part of the ghost zone, it's prison, basically it's ruled by Walker the ghost warden, cross his path and your likely to be in here."

Spongebob panicked "S-s-so there's some mean ghosts in here?" he said quaking in fear. "Yeah with big fangs ready to eat little sponges!" Timmy joked to which the sponge didn't take it well, in fear he clinged onto Danny for safety and shivered.

"Turner this is no time for jokes, we've got to escape, who knows how long we've been knocked out!" Jimmy scolded. "Danny do you know any escape routes?" He asked.

"Walker said he changed the place, so any route I had in mind could be gone." Danny said glumly "Wait, what about the courtyard?" Lincoln suggested. "W-what do mean L-lincoln?" Spongebob nervously said still on Danny.

"Doesn't this place have a outdoor area, if we get there we can easily escape, I've seen it in prison movies all the time." Lincoln explained. "That just might work! Hopefully you're right loud." Jimmy said finally opening their cell door.

"So neutron Just curious, why didn't any of the alarms go off when we broke out?" Turner asked looking around the room. "There happened to be no alarms in our cell so it was merely a coincidence." Jimmy shrugged.

"Hey guys? I think I know why there is no alarm." Lincoln pointed to a electric gate nearby.

"And when one problem is solved another is opened." Danny duly noted "Jimmy can't you you use your laser thing to solve this?" Spongebob said still clinging onto Danny.

Jimmy sighed, "I doubt it, my laser can't reach that circuit box to shut it down." Lincoln had an idea, "Danny you're a ghost right? Can't you phase through the walls?" Danny shook his head "No, this place is meant to capture ghosts, so I can't use much of my powers to escape."

"There's gotta be some way to destroy that box!" Timmy impatiently said, "BEWARE!" A new voice said "Oh no." Danny said annoyed.

Another ghost appeared but he wasn't as imtimadating as Vlad or Walker, he looked like a factory worker and wasn't intimidating "I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CUBED!" He yelled.

"Box ghost?" Lincoln turned to Danny "Some lame ghost who's powers involve boxes." He said dully, the group stood in silence before bursting in laughter.

"STOP YOUR MOCKING LAUGHTER THE BOX GHOST HAS AN OFFER FOR YOU MORTALS!" Jimmy took a breather to step forward "What is your offer, Box ghost!" He said with a litter snicker.

"THE BOX GHOST HAS HEARD YOUR TROUBLE AND WILL HELP YOU IF YOU HELP HIM WITH HIS OWN ISSUE!" He explained before pointing to the room behind him.

"THE GHOST RATS HAVE BEEN INTERRUPTING THE BOX GHOST'S SLEEP, IF YOU REMOVE THEM I SHALL DESTROY THE CIRCUIT BOX!" Jimmy thought about his offer it was probably their only way to escape, so they had to do it.

"Alright box ghost we'll find your rats, hopefully you can break us out of the jail." Jimmy responded as the group went into the room behind the box ghost.

As the group we're looking under the beds for rats Lincoln had a question for Danny "Hey Danny?" He asked to which the ghost boy phased through the bed. "What is it Lincoln?" He said struggling with a ghost rat.

"That Vlad guy seemed to know a lot about you, do you guys know each other?" Danny sighed "He and I have a "family" connection, he and my father were once best friends until a lab accident that turned him into a halfa."

"A halfa? What's that?" Spongebob asked while a rat chewed on him thinking he was a piece of cheese. "In short terms, a half ghost, basically what he and I am, now he wants to make me his son and my mom his wife." Danny replied a bit disgusted.

"Man, the guy needs some therapy." Timmy deadpanned catching some rats with a Cosmo net.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised he hasn't tried that, with the huge amount of money he has." Danny rolled his eyes grabbing another rat.

"I'd hate to break up this family history lesson, but I think we caught all the rats, we'll put them in my hypercube then we'll release them later." Jimmy interrupted holding the cube.

After the group put the rats into the cube they walked back the box ghost who seemed happy with the completion of their task.

"THANK YOU PUNY MORTALS THE BOX GHOST SHALL GRANT HIS END OF THE DEAL!" The Box ghost raised his hands and the nearby circuit box exploded, causing the electricity to die down.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but thanks Box ghost!" Danny said to the specter as the five walked out of the cell.

"Alright, let's hope loud is right about them having a courtyard, but we must proceed with caution, do you have any weapons?" Jimmy explained to the group.

"I've got my karate gloves to give those mean ghosts a little ka-ra-tae!" Spongebob said putting on red foam gloves that didn't seem to look like a threat.

"My fair-holograms can turn into a star flinger, I may have to rev it up, but it can take out some ghosts" Timmy said and with a **POOF!** He had a green gun with a Purple backpack and a Pink helmet.

"I've taken those guys down before, but we have to do it quietly, there are guards all over the place." Danny warned as his hands glowed green.

"And I've got, a bat." Lincoln deadpanned as held his bat.

"It'll have to do, besides I have my tornado blaster to protect me so we're not all defenseless, but still don't rush into anything we must remain undetected." Jimmy said as he took out a red gun as the group silently proceeded deeper into the prison.

Most of the trip there wasn't much of any noise, due to the group trying to remain unseen, there were a few close calls like almost having a search light on them but they were having a mostly easy time, until they got to one room.

"Woah this place is swarming with guards!" Timmy whispered in awe. "Well it's suicide through direct confrontation, Danny couldn't you possess one of them?" Jimmy asked in a quiet tone.

"Probably, but how are you guys gonna get out?" The ghost boy noted as Lincoln saw something that could help, "What if we do a Trojan Horse with that laundry cart, we can hide in there." He suggested.

"It's worth a shot, let's hope this works!" Danny said phase shifting into one of the nearby guards. "Hey, I'll take this laundry out to the courtyard to air it out, where is it exactly?" He said using the guards voice.

"Down the hall to the left, you can't miss it." The other guard noted, to which Danny nodded "just gonna do a final check of the rooms over here before I go."

When the group saw Danny push the cart to them it was time for phase 2, escaping. "Hop in, and be quiet we're not out of the woods yet."

The group went in, without first gagging at the smell "Ugh, smells like Lynn's laundry!" Lincoln said holding his nose as Danny pushed the cart.

After passing the room full of guards and following the guards directions they gave Danny they made it to the door to the courtyard, the group hopped out as Jimmy picked the lock, once that was done, Danny got out of the guards body as the 5 quickly got outside.

"We did it! Nothing can stop us now!" Spongebob cheerfully said as a group of guards appeared in front of them with Walker leading them "You just had to say it didn't you." Timmy deadpanned.

"You boys are never getting out, take them out boys." He coldly said as the guards fires ghost rays at the 5 forcing them to run away.

"Okay any ideas on how to leave? Cause I don't have any!" Lincoln said starting to panic, Danny thought for a moment "Okay, can any of you fly?" He asked.

"I have my jetpack, and Turner has his I presume." Jimmy noted as Timmy's Star Flinger was turned into a pink and green jetpack, with Timmy's helmet being purple.

"It'll have to do, Spongebob, Lincoln grab onto me, we're flying out of here!" Spongebob quickly leapt onto Danny as Lincoln grabbed his arm, dodging another ghost beam as the group quickly took off.

"Alright, we'll lose Walker soon, but how do we leave?" Lincoln asked Danny who smirked "You know Vlads not the only one with a ghost portal, I know where another is, Jimmy, Timmy fallow me."

Soon the group arrived at another portal, this one looking similar to the one back at Vlad's Castle as Danny (and a clinging Spongebob and Lincoln) flew through as Jimmy and Timmy followed.

On the other side they emerged in a lab much like Jimmy's in retroville, "Fascinating, this looks like ghost hunting technology, did you make these yourself?" Jimmy asked his teammate as he was about to take the ghost rats out of his hypercube.

"Yeah, this looks like the stuff they would use in ARGH! Clyde would freak out if he saw all this!" Lincoln gawked at how much technology was in this room.

"Eh… No the Fenton's are the ghost technology wizards, not me." Danny answered Jimmy's question, "The Fentons? Aren't they the couple trapped in Vlads lair? If they're ghost experts we can use their help."

"We can't, Vlad is going to be strong as long as he has that ghost portal we need to shut it down." Danny reminded the 5 of them being defeated quickly by Vlad.

"By studying this technology I might be able to make weapons for us, we need some defense against the ghosts." Jimmy said looking at the weapons they had, Timmy groaned "Ugh, how long will that take?"

"Probably a few minutes, it's just upgrading my tornado blaster and Spongebob's Karate gloves." Jimmy estimated, a few minutes later he finished giving Spongebob his gloves back which now looked like they were metal and gave Lincoln a blaster he found.

"Hopefully this'll work for you loud, you can't exactly rely on a baseball bat against ghosts." He said handing the blaster to Lincoln who looked at it in awe,

"Thanks Jimmy, so now what do we do?"

"It's simple really, take back Amity park!" Danny said with his fists glowing.

* * *

 **So the ghost zone prison was kinda short, but showing how the loud sisters get involved was more important, but the only other changes were the group not having a direct confrentation with Walker, and them staying back to get some ghost weapons, anyways see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter and while it is half as long as the other 2 chapters I wanted to post what I have got, since it felt like it was its own thing, now for review answers:**

 **Guest: Not gonna happen, Lincoln doesn't really need a villian besides I'm not changing too much from the source material besides the louds, so no evil Lincoln.**

* * *

When the group walked into the streets they saw that Amity Park was very, foggy from the looks of things.

"Alright, we don't know how many ghosts are here, so watch your backs, none of us want to get possessed." Danny said with the group walking slowly to not attract attention.

It honestly felt like Amity Park was a literal ghost town this time, no one was outside and buildings were ransacked.

However they soon ran into a familiar face to Danny, "Sam, Tucker! glad to see you're not possessed." He told his friends who seemed glad to see him.

"Yeah, you went missing and all of the sudden we're surrounded by ghosts!" Tucker explained now noticing the other heroes with Danny, "What's with the kids? Are you babysitting?"

Danny shook his head "No Vlad teamed up with other Villians from different worlds and these are the heroes that can stop them." However Timmy noticing something off about a person walking nearby.

"Hey it looks like those people have been turned into zombies, cool!" He said excitedly. "They're not Zombies they're people overshadowed by ghosts from Vlad's castle."

"And if we have to stop Vlad we have to exorcise these ghosts then go to his castle." Danny replied handing a thermos to Lincoln.

"Uh thanks Danny but I'm not thirsty." Lincoln said handing it back to him "No, this the Fenton ghost thermos, when I exorcise the ghosts you suck them into this." He explained with Lincoln grinning in realization.

"You mean I get to capture real ghosts? Awesome! I'm living a real episode of ARGH!" He said excitedly. "Remember Lincoln this isn't a game, so be careful, how many ghosts did overshadow people?" Jimmy asked Sam and Tucker.

"On our way to Danny's house? 6, capture those and any others you see, we'll meet you at the graveyard so you can get into Vlad's castle." Sam explained as the two ran off.

As the heroes traversed the town they took down a couple robots and found a person that needed an exorcism. "Alright Lincoln I'll go into that guys body beat him out of it, and you'll open the thermos to suck him up, got it?"

Lincoln nodded as Danny flew into the person and after a few minutes a ghost phased out which Lincoln quickly opened the thermos and despite a small struggle Lincoln captured the ghost. "Alright one ghost gone, 5 to go." Lincoln said as the group headed down the street.

As the headed down the street they caught four more ghosts and were nearing the graveyard, when Timmy noticed some gremlin like creatures alongside a robot. "Hey Danny, does your world have gremlins?"

"No just ghosts, why do you ask?" Danny replied coming out of their most recent possessed person with Lincoln capturing the ghost.

"Well we got a problem." he motioned towards the creatures that were stealing some money from the bank.

Jimmy put his hand on his chin "Well, Calamitous and Plankton probably created these to help with whatever plan they're doing, they're just cannon fodder probably."

"Well let's take em out!" Timmy excitedly poofed on his star flinger and shot stars at the troops dazing them, giving Jimmy the opportunity to blast them away.

Meanwhile Spongebob, Danny and Lincoln were fighting the robot, with Spongebob and Lincoln getting a couple swings and chops before being knocked back by its staff, before Danny destroyed it with a ghost ray.

"Alright we've got 5 ghosts, one more and we'll get to the graveyard to meet Danny's friends." Lincoln replied while shaking the thermos.

"Well come on, some mean ghost is gonna get us down, let's go!" Spongebob exclaimed as the group went down the street.

"I wonder how my sisters are doing, hopefully they got my note…" Lincoln thought as they were nearing the graveyard.

Meanwhile back in Jimmy's lab Goddard was still in sleep mode, but as such he didn't notice 9 intruders beam into his owners lab.

"Woah what happened to us, why are we literally so bulgy?" Lori questioned to Lisa who shrugged "Apparently the laws and physics of this universe have given us more depth."

"Aw I wanted to lose weight…" Leni sadly noted looking at herself in a mirror with Lola "At least I still have my figure!" Lola said happily.

"So dudes, how do we find lincoln? He could be anywhere!" Luna noted as Lisa looked around the lab.

"Well, if my guesses our correct I can find some information on this computer, just let me log on and we can probably find something about out missing sibling." As Lisa started to type in commands to the computer she stopped for a moment.

"And don't touch anything, this lab could be more dangerous than mine." She said to which an annoyed Lana and Lynn who put down a blaster.

Soon Lisa managed to pull up the information on what was going on, with the pictures of the Syndicate and the other heroes. (Aside from Lincoln.)

"So, how do these guys help us find Lincoln?" Lana asked to which Lisa explained.

"Well from what I've read, the owner of this lab, named James Isaac Neutron built a universal portal to explore other worlds however his arch nemesis took the plans and created his own portal to team up with other antagonists to take over, so James used his portal to fight fire with fire with his own team."

"Are you sure, I feel like you could just step on this guy that looks like a booger." Lynn noted at the picture of Plankton.

"So where does Linky come into this?" Lola asked to which Lisa shrugged, "Well one of the worlds that James found was royal woods, a small mistake might have brought Lincoln onto the adventure. I can probably locate where the group is using the portal they have and going where they last went." She typed for a few seconds and found it.

"Amity Park?" Lori read "What's so special about that place?" Lucy read the description Jimmy gave about it "Ghosts are common place there? Wicked." She said in her monotone voice.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go inspect this littereal ghost town!" Luan cheered. Lisa nodded as she typed on her watch the coordinates as the louds were teleported out of Jimmy's lab.

Goddard woke up for a brief moment afterwards and after seeing no one was there went back to sleep.

Back in Amity Park the group just made it to the graveyard and were fighting their last ghost to capture "Alright Lincoln he's coming out!" Danny warned inside the possessed body as the ghost was ejected out.

Lincoln quickly opened the thermos, as the ghost was quickly contained to which he closed it immediately afterwards.

"That's the last of the ghosts, let's go meet up with Danny's friends so we can save Amity Park and stop Vlad." Timmy noted as they went to the graveyards entrance.

"Cool you caught all the ghosts, well while you were doing that, I found out a secret entrance into Vlad's castle that is undetectable by his gaurds." Tucker smugly noted.

"He left the keys to the back door under the welcome mat." Sam deadpanned as she tossed the keys to the group.

"Alright, Sam and Tucker you mind taking the thermos back to the lab, I think we can handle Vlad on our own." Danny asked.

"Sure, but next adventure, we join your group." Tucked responded with Danny nodding "Sure, see you guys later!"

Jimmy unlocked the gates to the graveyard as the group headed towards Vlad's castle.

"Hooray! Amity Park is a ghost free zone!" Spongebob cheered at their victory. "Not quite, there's still one big ghost that we have to take care of." Jimmy noted.

"Come on, let's shut down his portal for good!" Danny proclaimed as the charged towards the back entrance.

* * *

 **So not many changes this chapter, but next time is the confrontation with Vlad so please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now onto Vlad's castle where we have our first fight with the Syndicate, now for review questions:**

 **Omni Spectator: More of the latter, they will meet up later, and maybe the sisters might skip Bikini bottom, can't explian much more than that.**

 **Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

When the group walked back inside the castle immediately they saw that Vlad had a very gothic influence.

"This place isn't so creepy… right guys, right?" Spongebob said a bit nervous about being in a scary castle Timmy however felt the opposite to the sponge.

"This place is awesome it looks like something out of a scary movie!" He excitedly looked around with Lincoln when Danny got their attention.

"We need a way to shut down ghost portal, we can't beat Vlad while that thing is open." He reminded them with Lincoln rubbing his shoulder awkwardly "Oh yeah, we got knocked out last time."

"Vlad would need a lot of energy to keep that portal open, he must have generators in his castle." Jimmy guessed to which Lincoln put the pieces together " And if we destroy them, Vlad will lose power! Great plan Jimmy!"

"That's why you're the boy genius!" Spongebob said with a quick laugh. As the group headed down the castle halls fighting more syndicate troops, they stopped at a gate.

"I've seen this kinda stuff before in a video game. We have to put out the torches to open the gate." Lincoln explained.

"Well why don't I put the water out?" Spongebob requested as he jumped in the fountain and soaked up some of the water and spat it out onto the fires, wetting them out.

Spongebob flopped out of the fountain while the gate opened, Spongebob squeezed the water out of himself as they walked through another hall leading into a stable room, but where usually you would find a horse or cow, this one had a albino gorilla.

"Man talk about your exotic pets. Why would he want a Gorilla?" Timmy asked when Danny recognize it. "Hey it's Delilah, one of the only purple backed Gorillas in the world, Vald must be using her as a pet."

"Uh that Gorilla males usually have colored backs, shouldn't he be named Daniel?" Jimmy questioned. "Uh, she's a girl, trust me you don't want to know how I know that." Danny shuddered.

"Wel there doesn't seem to be any sort of switch to open the gate, Danny can you try phasing through?" Jimmy asked to which Danny nodded as he grabbed the four and phase shifted through the gate.

After wandering through a couple rooms they arrived in a library where Timmy noticed something, "Hey, these books are just painted on!" He said touching the wall.

"Some would fire their interior decorator then!" Spongebob chuckled before they continued further into the castle.

Soon they heard the sounds of electricity cackling and they saw a generator pulsing electricity "This must be where Vlad is getting his ghost energy? So how do we take it out?" Lincoln asked the other 4.

"Well physical contact is a bad idea, however if we can freeze the pylon we can shatter it with no harm, but none of us have cryokinesis." Jimmy noted, "Well I wish that I can freeze things!" Timmy said to his star flinger and with a POOF! He was wearing a Parka with a snowball appearing in one of his mittens.

"Wait, how does he do that?" Danny questioned at Timmy getting used to his new powers. "I've stopped questioning things when I was turned into a snail." Jimmy deadpanned as the other 3 shrugged.

Timmy then froze the pylon as Lincoln shattered it with his baseball bat. "Come on, there's probably more of these things in the castle, we need to destroy all of them so we can fight Vlad!"

However as the group was walking to the next generator Vlad was having a meeting with Calamitous through a screen.

"How much energy have you received for our master plan Calamitous?" Vlad asked the diminutive scientist.

"Just enough to make it work, i'm still waiting on Sheldon and Denzel's transfer, we're are on a tight schedule." Calamitous said annoyed.

"I can understand Sheldon, his small size means it would take longer to do anything, but Denzel went mad when he got his magic." Vald noted.

"Ugh, you can't find good help these days, are the heroes incapacitated?" Calamitous asked to which Vlad nodded. "They're currently in the ghost zone prison, I made sure of it." However an alarm went off nearby. "I'll speak to you later."

When the screen went off Vlad saw security footage of the group fighting the troops and Timmy destroying another generator. "Well well, seems that Daniel and his little friends escaped the ghost zone prison, this should be interesting." He smirked.

Meanwhile back with the group they destroyed the last pylon and were ready to take on Vlad. "Okay that should do it, now that the ghost portal is out of the picture, let's go find Vlad." Danny said as the group ascended the stairs.

With a crash the heroes broke into Vlad's throne room with their weapons ready to fight Vlad who seemed to be waiting for them.

"So Daniel you escaped the ghost zone prison, and shut down my portal." He smugly said.

"Give it up Vlad, you've lost your power and Amity park has been saved! It's all other give up!" Danny proclaimed.

"You underestimate me Daniel, with the power of the Syndicate I'll have it up and running again, and we've already collected enough ghost energy for our device." Vlad explained.

"Wait "our device" The Syndicate is building something?" Jimmy questioned "It doesn't matter, you will all bow down to the might of the Syndicate." Vlad affirmed.

"It doesn't matter what you're planning we'll stop you!" Lincoln said stepping forward.

"But what of Jack and Maddie Fenton? Surely you wouldn't put their lives at risk." Vald said direcreting towards Danny.

"I'm not gonna let you use them as puppets, time to take you down!" Danny said flying towards Vlad who simply swatted him back with a force field.

"Let me try! HY YA!" Spongebob charged forwards Vlad about to chop him with his anti ghost karate gloves but Vald knocked him back with a ghost ray.

"Okay Vlad's got a shield how do we stop it?" Timmy asked Jimmy who thought about it "Well I think Spongebob gave me an idea, we need to hit it with anti ghost weapons, Loud you'll come in handy, distract Vald with your laser and we might get rid of his shield."

Lincoln nodded and took out his blaster "Hey Vlad look at me! I'm gonna defeat you!" He half lied, Vlad started to shoot towards Lincoln as Danny got up.

"Ugh Jimmy this isn't going to work, Vlad's too strong." Danny told the boy genius as he saw Jack Fenton still dazed. "But I think I can turn the tables!"

While Vlad was distracted Danny ran towards his father, "Sorry about doing this again Dad, But you're our only hope to stop Vald."

Danny overshadowed Jack who smirked as he walked towards Vlad who knocked the gun away from Lincoln.

"Well you seem like you want to be a hero, too bad you won't live that long to do that!" Vlad was about to fire another ghost ray and Lincoln who flinched, but was interrupted by Jack punching him in the face.

"Quick Lincoln grab your blaster and help me take down Vlad!" Jack said in Danny's voice, Lincoln nodded and started to join Danny in the beat down with the other four joining in with magic blasts karate chops and tornado blasts.

With one final uppercut Vlad slammed onto the floor and transformed back to his human form as Danny got out of Jacks body.

️"I don't believe it!" Vlad said stunned by the turn of events that happened. "You better believe it Vlad, you lost." Danny chuckled.

"For now maybe, but soon you will regret standing up to the Syndicate, this is far from over!" Vlad proclaimed as he opened his own portal to go into, which disappeared when he left.

"That mean old Vlad escaped." Spongebob sadly said. "At least the Fenton's and Amity park are safe." Timmy reminded the group.

"Well that's a relief, okay let's get out of here before they notice us!" Danny warned. "But I wanted to learn more about their ghost hunting technology." Jimmy dejectedly said.

"Yeah it would be cool meeting actual ghost hunters!" Lincoln excitedly said too which Danny shook his head.

"Trust me ghost hunters and ghost boys don't mix, besides Amity Park is safe and we have other worlds to save." Danny reminded the group.

With a sigh Jimmy opened a portal back to his lab as the group left the castle "You're right, here we go!"

* * *

 **So Amity park is done and next time it's time to go to bikini bottom and we might see the sisters in Amity park, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now onto Bikini Bottom where I think the story will have the most major changes but i'll explain it at the end of the chapter.**

 **To Omni Spectator, Lincoln got the blaster at the end of chapter 2, Jimmy gave it to him so he defend himself a bit better.**

* * *

Back in Jimmy's lab a portal opened with our protagonists jumping out, fresh off the victory of beating Vlad.

"Man did you see Vlad's face when Danny punched him it was great!" Timmy excitedly recounted "Hey don't forget me, I distracted him!" Lincoln reminded the 5.

Jimmy coughed to get their attention "let's save the celebrations for after we save more worlds, we still have to stop Plankton and Crocker."

"Of course, so where do we go next?" Danny asked to which Spongebob raised his hand "Ooh ooh can we go to Bikini Bottom next?" He suggested excitedly.

"Sure Spongebob, But before we go, we need to do one thing." Jimmy opened a drawer and got out 4 pieces of gum and handed it to the other humans.

"Danny, Lincoln, and Timmy I need you to chew this gum so we can breathe underwater." Jimmy told them as he started to chew, the other boys shrugged and started to chew it as well as Jimmy opened a new portal for them to walk into.

When they arrived they saw that the world was pretty, wet and they arrived in front of Spongebob's house.

"Wow this is Bikini bottom, I can't believe we're under the sea!" Timmy said in awe looking around, "Man I wish I brought a camera to show my friends this place later." Lincoln said a bit dejectedly.

"Keep chewing your air gum guys, it can keep us alive in this environment." Jimmy reminded the 3 other humans.

"I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends, there's Patrick and Squidward and Mr.-" Spongebob started to ramble on before Danny interrupted him "Uh Spongebob where is everybody?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit quiet, too quiet." Spongebob thought. "If everyone is missing, it might be the work of the syndicate!" Jimmy deduced.

"No Jimmy I might be something much more devious than that, I think someone has prepared… A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME!" Spongebob excitedly ran off jumping from behind buildings yelling "Surprise!" hoping for a response.

"Uh should we stop him?" Linocln asked Jimmy who shrugged, "I give him 5 more seconds until he realizes it's not a party."

"Wow they're hiding so well it's gonna take me forever to find everyone." Spongebob obviously said walking back to the group.

"I don't think that's it Spongebob, I think that-" Jimmy was cut off by a metalicallc voice "SURPRISE." The group saw 6 of the syndicates robots surrounding them ready to attack.

"Is this a costume party?" Spongebob still oblivious asked. "I don't think they're costumes." Danny sarcastically noted. "It's an ambush!" Lincoln said getting out his blaster with the other heroes getting their weapons out.

"HI YA!" A female voice shouted as one of the robots was cut in half, by a female squirrel wearing a diving suit. "Come on Spongebob, let's skedaddle!" She told the absorbent hero.

"Sandy! I knew you wouldn't miss my surprise party!" Spongebob happily said to his friend who sighed. "Spongebob your birthday's not for another month, now let's take out these bots and i'll explain everything."

A few Karate Chops, Magic, tornado and ghost blasts later the group pretty much demolished the robots. "Alright we need to stop plankton, if that wasn't aware already, luckily I have a plan, meet me at the krusty krab and i'll explain everything." Sandy expostised as she walked off towards the restaurant.

"I should grab one thing before we go, it might be useful!" Spongebob quickly walked into his house and grabbed a bubble wand and soap.

"Bubbles? Uh that wouldn't work on a robot, unless you want to make their eyes hurt." Lincoln noted to which Spongebob shook his head.

"Well these bubbles were given to me by Neptune! They can help us out." He explained. "Well, we have been fighting robots, so those might be more effective than we seem." Jimmy noted.

As the group walked to the krusty krab Timmy decided to talk to Lincoln to start a conversation "So what's life back at your home?" He asked the middle boy.

"Well if I had to sum it up in one word, chaotic." Lincoln said bluntly. "Like how chaotic?" Danny asked.

"It's pretty much Crashing through crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping-pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Lincoln replied shrugging.

"Well you said that you have siblings, how many do you have? 3 or four is an average number for a family." Jimmy asked curiously.

"Ten." Lincoln bluntly said much to the Nicktoons shock, "Wait you have ten sisters? Your house must be huge!" Spongebob said still taken back by that.

"Well it's not huge, but it's enough for all of us." Lincoln replied "So what are your sisters like?" Timmy asked.

"Well, Lori is the oldest and she's more or less our leader and keeps us in check, if she's not texting her boyfriend. Then there's Leni who has a big heart, but can be very unaware sometimes, but she's great with fashion." Lincoln started listing his sisters off.

"Then there's Luna who is a musician and is incredibly good with a guitar, she's part of her own band! Then there's Luan, our family's comedian and usually has some good pranks on April fools!" Spongebob was confused.

"What do you mean good pranks? I just like telling jokes on April fools." Spongebob asked. "Well, one of my sisters built a family bunker so we can survive the day prank free."

"Wow, that's kinda extreme." Danny responded "Yeah, every April fools escalates for us. But moving forward, there's my athletic sister Lynn who's good in almost any sport, and my goth sister Lucy who is incredibly creepy, but she still loves us." Lincoln continued.

"Next there's Lola and Lana the only twins in the family and are opposites of each other, Lana is a girl that loves animals and trash, and Lola is a pageant Queen."

"Kinda reminds me of my friend Patrick a bit, he loves trash, no matter how disgusting it is." Spongebob said with a grimace at the end.

"Yuck, finally there's Lisa, who is a child genius, like you Jimmy but she doesn't really have any qualms against experiments using what we do in the bathroom." To which the other toons gagged.

"Too much information dude." Timmy said looking kinda disturbed by that.

"Sorry, But finally there's Lily who's the baby in our family and while she usually has a messy diaper we love her a whole lot! In fact despite our arguments and fights, we'll always look out for each other." Lincoln concluded.

"Well it's better then my home life with 2 neglectful parents and an awful babysitter, but even then some good has come out of it." Timmy replied looking at his Green, Pink and Purple wrist bands.

"Like I said I wouldn't trade it for the world." Then a thought occurred to Lincoln "Hey guys, did any of you have a dream last night about destiny?" He asked to which the heroes stopped.

"On a beach with a Volcano nearby?" Danny asked "With a voice saying that destiny will arrive soon?" Spongebob replied.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you had it too!" Lincoln said excitedly "Well either it was destiny or not, we're sticking together to the end." Jimmy replied.

"Sorry to be kinda impatient, so when are we gonna get to the restaurant?" Timmy said a bit impatiently.

"Sorry Timmy, we're actually right there now!" Spongebob replied as the group saw Sandy waiting at the restaurant.

"Took you guys long enough, now come inside so we discuss our plan." Sandy said with the group walking into the restaurant.

"Oh! I'll be right back, I've got to make lunch!" Spongebob replied running into the kitchen to prepare some food for the road while the other 5 sat at a table.

"Alright Sandy, what has Plankton done to Bikini Bottom?" Jimmy asked. "Ok here's the situation, Plankton has taken control over Bikini Bottom. He's captured anyone that tried to resist him and one the first is Mr. Krabs." Sandy started to explain.

"Oh no, of course he would go after Mr. krabs first!" Spongebob replied from the kitchen.

"Now he's capturing Jellyfish from Jellyfish fields and transporting them back to his factory where he's extracting power from their sting." Sandy continued.

"Those poor Jellyfish!" Spongebob said with increasing worry.

"I have a plan to overthrow Plankton and we need your help." Jimmy nodded "We're ready to assist in your plan Sandy."

"First go to Jellyfish fields and find his Jelly harvesters, then follow them to the factory where Plankton is extracting their sting, shut it down and free the Jellyfish then take down Plankton." She explained with Timmy getting excited.

"Ooh, this is like a spy movie! Do we have any secret agents?" He asked. "You're smart kid, we've got an agent in Jellyfish fields your first task is to find him." Sandy clarified.

"So how will we find this agent?" Jimmy asked, "Don't worry, he's one of our best men, his code name is "Agent Star"." Sandy told the four.

"Alright So Operation: save Jellyfish fields is a go!" Lincoln said much to the others confusion. "Uh Sorry, I kinda like making names for big plans." He said sheepishly.

Spongebob walked out of the kitchen with a bag in hand "Well sorry I took so long guys, but I guess we can eat later, let's go to Jellyfish Fields!" The group then ran out of the krusty krab with Sandy waving them off. "Good luck guys!"

A few minutes later the group arrive at Jellyfish fields with Spongebob sneaking around like a spy. "Quietly we must let no one know we're here until we find agent star." Spongebob whispered.

Then from behind a nearby Rock, a familiar face to Spongebob appeared. "Hey Spongebob! Don't tell anyone but Sandy made me a secret agent!" Patrick excitedly told his friend.

"That's agent star?" Lincoln asked kinda shocked at his appearance "He's chubbier than I thought he'd be." Danny replied when Spongebob noticed something coming towards his friend.

"Patrick look out for that Jellyfish harvester!" Spongebob cried out, Patrick tried to run but was quickly sucked up into the machine.

"Patrick no!" Spongebob yelled before he started to cry, however Patrick had it worse since he was in a net full of Jellyfish and was getting repeatedly shocked.

As the stung Patrick was being carried off Spongebob was still crying with Danny comforting him, "Don't worry Spongebob we'll get him back, but we've gotta follow that harvester, so we can get into Plankton's base."

Spongebob wiped the tears off his face and nodded as the group trailed the tank like vehicle. Soon they arrived at a huge door which the small Syndicate trooper hopped out of the tank and entered a code so the door could open.

"I'm guessing that's our way in?" Lincoln jokingly said as group quickly ran in before the door could shut. "Patrick, Mr. Krabs, all the little Jellyfish hang on! We're coming!" Spongebob said leading the charge.

* * *

 **So yeah, the Flying Dutchman's part was cut out, it didn't really add anything besides opening the way into Plankton's factory, so next chapters the fight with Plankton and the Louds in Amity park. And the Louds will reunite with Lincoln soon don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now to the end of bikini bottom with the heroes saving the Jellyfish and fighting Mr. Krabs, now for reviews.**

 **J Alvarez: No i'm done with Ed, Edd n Eddy for a bit.**

 **Omni Spectator: Yeah I plan to do it with the louds and a new Nicktoon. Hint: His ship and Base appear in the game.**

 **Anyways time for the chapter!**

* * *

When they arrived the group saw many tubes with Jellyfish inside of them. "This must be where Plankton is harvesting the Jellyfish's sting, kinda cruel when you think about it." Lincoln noted.

"We need to shut this factory down. We can't let the syndicate collect any more energy from these Jellyfish!" Danny said.

Jimmy noticed something on the floor he walked over and picked it up and read it. "Hmmmm, from the look of these plans, there are four emergency vents that we should be able to release the Jellyfish."

"Who would leave their plans out in the open like that, still it gives less work which is nice." Timmy noted, however they heard muffled yelling nearby.

"Wait does anyone else hear that?" Lincoln asked to which the group looked up and saw Patrick in a small jar nearby.

"PATRICK! Hooray! Don't worry buddy! We'll get you out of there in a jiffy." Spongebob yelled to his best buddy.

"Hang on I'll get him down!" Timmy took his star flinger out and shot the jar releasing Patrick. "Thanks guys! I'll go check out that other room smells like Jellyfish jelly!" Before they could ask, Patrick ran into a nearby room.

"Let's follow him, we don't want him getting caught again." Jimmy said as the group continued onward.

After fighting more syndicate goons the group caught up to patrick who was blocked off by some fire gets. "I could use some help over here." He asked.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll help you!" Spongebob looked over towards a pool of water being poured by a beaker. "And I've got just the idea!"

As Spongebob soaked up the water lincoln just had a thought. "Wait if we're underwater, how is there a fire?" before Jimmy could answer that Patrick called down to them. "Hey guys I found this switch!"

Patrick pulled it and and doors to the next room opened as patrick walked into a different direction into a different room.

When they walked in they saw four conveyor belts each having Jellyfish on them, "Allow me to shut them down, it should only take a moment." Jimmy walked to a control panel and soon belts stopped and the hatches with the jellyfish inside flying out.

"Freedom!FREEDOM!" Spongebob said happily as the jellyfish flew out, with him and the other heroes ducking so they wouldn't get stung.

"Well now that the jellyfish are free, we've got to find Patrick and Mr. Krabs." Jimmy explained when low and behold Patrick walked up to them. "Hey Spongebob." he said casually.

"Alright, Agent Star, we need to ask you something, where is Plankton and Mr. Krabs?" Jimmy asked the dumb starfish.

"Uh, oh yeah! Plankton took Mr. Krabs to the chum bucket!" He said causing the Sponge to slap himself on the forehead. "Come on! Let's go back to the Krusty Krab!"

As the group escaped Lincoln thought about his sisters, he wondered how they were doing.

To say that the Louds had no idea where to go was an understatement, they first arrived at Danny's school (Which was back to normal after the heroes left) and Lucy was almost captured by some wanna be ghost hunters, but they escaped.

Now they were on the streets looking for Lincoln or anyone who saw him. "Ugh that stupid couple almost ruined my dress with their ghost vacuum." Lola whined while wiping off the dust off her dress.

"Still at least we saved Lucy from those ghost hunters." Luna noted "I was about to go to the realm of my people. Sigh." Lucy added in her monotone voice.

"Still we've got to find Lincoln and we've been here for literally three hours" Lori added a bit annoyed.

"Trying to find Lincoln is a ghost of a chance!" Luan joked as the other siblings groaned as they went down the city streets, still on their search.

Back with the heroes they arrived at the chum bucket, which didn't have much security.

"Honestly Plankton should've put his robots and troops here, it's just a short walk to wherever he is." Timmy deadpanned.

However as they were about to go on they saw Patrick walking away, "Patrick where are you going?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh see ya Spongebob, i'm gonna go get a krabby patty, see you later!" Patrick walked off with the group shrugging and walking into the restaurants doors.

Meanwhile in a large room Plankton was trying to get the secret formula from Mr. Krabs, using the most powerful of torture, picking his pockets.

"I tried being reasonable with you Krabs, and I tried being unreasonable. Yet you refuse to surrender the krabby patty secret formula, WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT FORMULA!" Plankton boomed.

"Never! You won't take me formuler away from me!" Krab's defended Plankton sighed, "I knew this would be difficult, bring out the money burner!" He commanded some nearby robots.

"NO!" Mr. krabs yelled. "ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YA, just don't hurt me money." He begged to plankton's satisfaction. "Alright then, I knew you'd comply sooner."

"NO MR. KRABS DON'T TELL HIM!" Spongebob yelled as the group broke in. "What?" Plankton yelled before turning to the group.

"Plankton you've gone to far this time! What would your mother think?" Spongebob scolded him. "Oh I think she would be very proud of me, besides I brought you a friend." Plankton pushed a button, and a huge robot shaped like spongebob wearing karate gear.

"Remember him Spongebob, Spongebot Steelpants." Plankton reintroduced the robot. "I'm actually impressed that such a little guy built this giant." Lincoln noticed which annoyed plankton.

"LITTLE!? DESTROY THEM!" Plankton roared, to which the Robot got ready to attack. "Little word to the wise Lincoln, don't call any genius little." Jimmy told the boy.

"Noted, now let's take this guy out." Lincoln said taking his blaster out with the others getting ready.

Spongebot did a horizontal Karate chop which the group jumped over with Lincoln face planting afterwards.

Spongebob then saw an opportunity and slammed down on the green button causing the robot to reel back in pain.

"Oh I get it, the green spots are his weak points, and we have to hit those!" Timmy realized as he shot a green spot on his body.

Soon the group damaged most of the green spots leaving one on his nose, while dodging karate chops but the robot had one more tactic, it opened its mouth and let out a deafening yell. "KA-RA-TE!"

It may have sounded strange but it caused the humans to flinch due to the intense noise however, due to him not having ears, (Or dumb luck.) Spongebob wasn't affected and he had a way to get that last spot.

He took out his bubble soap and built a missile that launched towards the nose. "Say hello to my little bubble friend!" Spongebob smirked as it hit causing the robot to stop it's screeching.

When the others let go of their ears, the robot started to flail it's arms and they snapped off before it deactivated and fell onto its face.

"Well Plankton what would your mother think now!" Spongebob said confidently. "You're right spongebob. She would be very disappointed in me. Being a villian is no way to live."

"That's right go on." Spongebob persuaded with none of the heroes buying it. "I can change! I can see the error of my ways, I can help people from now on an devote my life to being good!" Plankton obviously lied.

"I don't know if he learned his lesson, but I don't think he's ruling bikini bottom anymore, Danny whispered to lincoln.

"Oh I don't think so, I can't believe you fell for that, and you Spongebob, believing the lie about my mother? When will you people learn!" Plankton laughed but a scream cut it short as patrick squashed him.

"This isn't the Krusty Krab." Patrick cluelessly said walking around as Plankton popped off his butt.

"Patrick! Where did you come from?" Spongebob asked. "Uh, up there." Patrick pointed to the starfish shaped hole in the ceiling.

"Ugh, I need a shower…" Plankton gagged. "You may have stopped my plans, but the syndicate is still getting energy from dimmesdale, then we will have enough energy to power our doomsday machine and you will bow before the syndicate. Nothing can stop us, NOTHING!" Plankton cackled as he escaped through a portal.

"Doomsday machine? That doesn't sound good." Spongebob noted. "Well it has Doom in the name, kinda a giveaway there." Lincoln responded,

"We've got to stop them from powering that doomsday machine otherwise all our futures are at risk." Danny grimly noted as Jimmy opened a portal back to the lab.

Meanwhile back at amity park the loud sister met up with Sam and Tucker and got the information they needed.

"HE LEFT!?" They shouted. "Great we've been sent on a wild goose chase!" Lynn said annoyed. "A goose? I thought we were looking for Lincoln." Leni noted.

"Yeah they left this morning after they saved the town, but that's all we know." Sam recapped.

"Great, so where else could he be Lisa?" Lana asked her younger sister. "Well according to my tracker, he's now in a place called "Dimsdale"" She showed the picture from Jimmy's lab to her siblings.

"Well that's were going dudes! Let's find lincoln!" The girls cheered as Lisa typed the coordinates and they disappeared.

"Well that was strange, want to go to nasty burger?" Tucker asked to which Sam shrugged, "Sure, Danny still owes us that adventure." She noted as they walked towards the fast food place.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of Bikini Bottom chapters, next up is Dimmsdale and the Loud reunion.**

 **Also I got fanart of the story, Thanks** **Mikedude Rocker10!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter and its time for the first part of fairy world, and a scene you were all expecting, so let's begin!**

* * *

Dimmsdale suffered the worst out of the three worlds, with Crocker in power, there were statues of him everywhere and taking an idea from Vlad the school was turned into a castle.

The heroes arrived at dusk, as the sun was setting the familiar portal opened and they walked out. "Wow! Is that real gold? It must be worth a fortune! If only it wasn't so ugly looking!" Timmy joked at one of the statues.

Cosmo Wanda and Poof poofed off of Timmy to see a dark sight, a rainbow coming out of the castle. "Oh Timmy, this doesn't look good, there's a rainbow of pure Fairy Magic Flowing into Crocker's fortress." Wanda worried.

"Why is that bad? Rainbows are simply the result of light refracting through moisture in the atmosphere." Jimmy explained however, Wanda had to explain further.

"This is a completely different kind of rainbow, one made out of fairy magic!" She explained. Jimmy wasn't still convinced "Fairy Magic? Crocker must be extracting energy from this computer simulation!" He deduced.

"Uh… yeah, will 've got to stop him." Timmy said trying to hide his secret from the others. "All right, let's go stop Crock-" Before Lincoln could finish he was tackled by 10 shapes. "LINCOLN!" They said.

The other heroes were confused as Lincoln quickly realized who they are, "GUYS!" Lincoln immediately hugging his sisters back.

"How'd you find me?" he said letting go of them. "Well we literally searched all day for you!" Lori told him.

"And we couldn't stay in the world I liked. Sigh." Lucy noted. However Luna noticed the other four heroes. "So who are these dudes Lincoln?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah these are the guys that are saving the world, guys these are my sisters." Lincoln introduced his sisters to the team which each gave a hello or friendly greeting.

However Lori grabbed his hand "Well it's nice knowing you guys, but we've got to get home!" she told his as Lisa got out his watch to press the cooradiants.

"Wait!" Jimmy cried out. "Listen, while i'm a bit on edge of you joining us on our quest, Lincoln has been a valuable asset on saving our worlds, and with that the evil syndicate might have found out about your world, I suggest that you come with us to save those worlds."

With a sigh, Lori let go. "Fine but we are going home after saving the world." Lincoln did a fist pump for victory. "Yes!"

"So were saving the world sweet! But i've got to do one thing." Lynn said before punching Lincoln in the shoulder much to the shock of the other heroes. "That was for my bat. Can I have it back?" She said impatiently.

Lincoln's eye's until he realized what she was talking about and gave her the bat . "Oh yeah, here you go, I didn't really need it since I got this." He showed off the ghost blaster he got.

"Okay, so now that we know each other, can we save my world now?" Timmy said getting impatient holding his star flinger.

"Of course, let's go team, Lincoln can you catch your siblings up, I think they need to understand our other 2 members." Jimmy motioned towards Spongebob who was saying jokes with Luan and Lucy staring at Danny.

"Honestly you soak up humor pretty well!" Luan joked to which spongebob laughed. "I sense a dark side to you, like you've seen a horrible tragedy." Lucy told Danny who slid away. "Okay staying away from you."

As the group walked in and Lincoln started to talk about his journey he had one thought since he was with his sisters. "Now that we're together, nothing can stop us."

With the group walking through the castle Lincoln was catching his sisters up on the adventure."So then we fought this giant robot of Spongebob, and the real one used a bubble missile to destroy it, so that's where we are now."

However the group stopped when they saw a large crystal in the middle of the room which Jimmy pulled out a energy device and took a look at the crystal. "According to the device, this crystal has this so called magic inside of it." He explained.

Lisa scoffed "That's absurd, magic doesn't exist, whatever this large energy is, it's probably used for a generator." However Timmy got excited "Great we can use it to go into fairy world, right guys?"

With another Poof the trio of fairies appeared with Lola getting giddy. "OH MY GOSH! FAIRIES!" She squealed. However Lincoln calmed her down, "Not really Lola, they're Timmy's reality warping computer programs." He told her which made her a bit disappointed.

"It's not that straight forward Timmy. We need to redirect rainbow energy back to this central prism before we can use it to go to fairy world." Wanda told them with Cosmo scratching his back with his wand. "Yup, still a back scratcher." he replied.

"We'll need to follow these paths to the rainbow energy beams and redirect the rainbow energy towards the center." Wanda explained further.

"Okay, let's split up and each of us take a path, where we can find a way to activate each of the crystals." Jimmy ordered as the group broke up and each took a path to the crystal.

On the yellow path Spongebob and Luan were still telling jokes much to Luna's annoyance. "Honestly Laun you are a jokester queen!" Spongebob chucked. "Why thank you, I always have pun with these!" With both of them bursting in laughter afterwards.

"Hey Sponge dude, just curious? Can you play any instruments?" Luna asked trying to change the subject from jokes. "Ohh yeah, I can play guitar and ukulele!" Spongebob said pulling out a ukulele with Luna taking out her axe.

"Sweet! Want to do a jam session?" With Spongebob seeing some robots he smirked and nodded. The two played their respective instruments causing the robots to short circuit due to the loud noise which made them explode.

"Looks like the robots couldn't handle heavy metal!" Laun joked as a yellow crystal lit up. "That's what i'm guessing Jimmy meant by the crystals lighting up!" Spongebob noticed.

"Great let's go meet up with the others. Hopefully they lit up their life!" Luan joked as they walked back to the hall.

In the black hall Danny was still a bit freaked out by Lucy ,who seemed to have a strange fascination with him, much to his chagrin.

"So how exactly did you die?" Lucy asked in her monotone voice. "Uh I didn't exactly die, I'm really a half ghost." Danny answered as he looked for a crystal.

"How are the other ghosts? Do they like you?" Lucy asked again "Uh, not really… let's just say they don't exactly take kindly to me." Danny looking at some of the coffions.

"Ugh, where's that crystal!" Danny said a bit frustrated, however Lucy simply walked over to a coffin and opened it up, revealing it.

"How did you find that?" Danny curiously asked to which Lucy activated the crystal. "I know my coffins." She shrugged as the two walked out.

In the pink hall Lynn was tearing through robots and troops with her bat having a great time. "Now this is awesome, I could get used to this!" she said knocking a robot's heads off.

Meanwhile Timmy was using Cosmo as a hammer while Wanda was floating behind him. "So let me get this straight, you guys aren't fairies?" Lola asked. "Yup we are holographic programs!" Wanda affirmed.

"Yeah right." Lola whispered to Lana who nodded. "Hey I think I see the crystal!" Lynn said looked up, she climbed up a nearby wall and lifted up the pink crystal and tossed it down to Lola.

"Well this a pretty crystal! Can we keep it?" Lola asked to which Lana shook her head "No the world is much more important than a crystal, well mud is more important."

Lola activated the crystal and put it down as the rainbow energy led to the middle. "Timmy we're getting our magic back, we need 2 more crystals!" Wanda told them before they went back to the hall.

Jimmy had the worst time since Lisa was critiquing everything about his lab and equipment. "Most of your inventions are made out of junk, i'm honestly surprised anything works." She started to ramble on much to his annoyance.

"Honestly how you do deal with her?" Jimmy asked Leni "Well I sometimes do her chores for her and she does my homework." She said kinda not understanding what he said.

"Whatever, look we found the crystal, i'll just type the password and deactivate the lasers." Jimmy pressed some buttons and deactivated the lasers guarding the room. With Lisa scoffing.

"Huh, it should've taken him a bit shorter." Jimmy muttered angrily as he activated the crystal.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Lori were walking in orange hall, with Lincoln looking a bit guilty "Look Lori, i'm sorry about leaving you guys home alone." He apologized. To which the oldest loud gave him a small punch in the shoulder.

"Hey we all make mistakes, remember the luck incident?" Lori told him to which he smirked "What about the Sister fight protocol?" He retorted with the two of them laughing.

"The point is, we make stupid decisions sometimes, but next time you go on an adventure, at least tell us." Lori warned to which Lincoln nodded as he saw the orange crystal and activated it.

Back in the main hall lines of Yellow, Pink, Black, Red and Orange energy flowed into the giant crystal in the middle where the group was waiting.

"Ok, on the count of three, we'll touch the prism with our wands and transport us all to fairy world." Wanda explained as she Poof and Cosmo got their wands out.

"This still isn't making much sense but if you think this will work…" Jimmy said to which Timmy patted him on the back. "Don't worry guys, this will take us straight to fairy world… simulation. We've got to figure out what crocker has done."

The 3 fairies touched their wands onto the prism with Wanda counting down "Okay here we go 3...2…" However Cosmo interrupted "Was that 3, 2, 1 go? Or just 3, 2,..." however Wanda and Poof swung their wands and with that a cloud with the words POOF! Appeared and there was no trace of the group.

* * *

 **And that's Dimmsdale done, so yeah the whole team is together now, next time it's fairy world and the penultimate chapter, so see you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're back! Time for the last part of the last main world before the finale, but before that kinda have to answer a review:**

 **Omni Spectator: Not gonna spoil anything about the final battle so wait and see ;P**

 **Anyways Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Right near the neon sign showcasing fairy world, our group of 15 poofed in, with Wanda looking around nervously "This doesn't look good Timmy, Crocker has taken over fairy world and is draining power from the big wand to feed their doomsday machine."

However a new face appeared with a large explosion spooking the heroes, it was the head fairy Jorgen Von Strangle. "At last some help! But why do you bring puny children instead of mighty heroes?" He questioned much to the older heroes annoyance.

"Don't sweat it jorgen, big things often come in small packages, just ask Wanda!" Cosmo assured him, but he turned to Wanda for answers "What is he saying?" He commanded.

"What he means is that these children are heroes. They may be small but we've seen them do great things!" Wanda explained.

Jorgan sighed. "Alright, we must prepare for battle, the human named Crocker may have taken our magic, but with your help, we can fight back." He started to explain. "First free the captured fairies, we will need everybody's help to take back fairy world."

Timmy smirked "Well then let's go, let's save fairy world!"Jorgen nodded "Excellent, go to the fairy prison, most of the fairies have been locked up in that hoscow!" He slammed his wand and with another explosion he poofed away.

The group walked across the rainbow bridge leading into a fairy town however they still needed some direction. "So holograms, where is this fake detantional faculty?" Lisa asked still not believing a thing.

"Wait detention? I didn't do anything bad!" Leni started to panic upon hearing the word, Wanda decided to explain. "Well the fairy prison is located up there, but we need to use the cloud's to hop up there."

"Yeah, before you're incarcerated you can have some fun getting there!" Cosmo noted, however Lynn took the easy opportunity to start a challenge!

"See you guys at the top!" She said hopping up a couple clouds "Hey Lynn wait up!" Lincoln said hopping after her with the other louds joining in. "Well this shouldn't cloud our judgement!" Lynn joked as she jumped up.

Jimmy smirked at Timmy and taking out his jetpack. "Hey turner, want to race?" Timmy smirked with Cosmo Wanda and Poof turning into his own "To upstart you Nerdtron of course!" The two took off leaving Spongebob and Danny.

"Well better not keep them waiting!" Spongebob joyfully said jumping on the clouds laughing all the way up."Guess i'm flying." Danny shrugged and floated up.

Lynn got to the top with a flip and punched the air, "Yeah the Lynn-inator strikes again!" Then Jimmy and Timmy flew up.

"Looks like I win Turner!" Jimmy smirked however Timmy didn't buy it. "We tied Nerdtron." With Jimmy shaking his head "Not exactly, I was 1.22 milliseconds ahead of you!"

Timmy rolled his eyes before Cosmo Wanda and Poof turned back into fairies with the other heroes hopping onto the platform, "This must be the place, let's free the fairies." Danny opened the door leading into a huge hall full of fairies in cages.

"Okay are you sure that these guys aren't fairies?" Lola asked still not convinced by the whole "Holograms" argument, "Don't be silly Lola, were in a video game right now, so of course there holograms!" Lana told her twin who scoffed.

"Okay, so how do we free these guys?" Luna asked Jimmy who shrugged, "Uh guys I found a big button, should I press it?" Leni asked to which the heroes saw her next to a button that said "Prisoner release switch"

Most of the heroes facepalmed with Lisa getting annoyed "Ugh, what moron would include that, this world doesn't make any sense!" She yelled.

Leni shrugged and pressed the button causing all the cells to open and the millions of fairies flew out. With another explosion Jorgen Von Strangle appeared, looking a bit happier.

"Excellent work puny humans, now go to the big wand and stop the puny human, crocker!"

Lincoln however had a question for the big fairy "Wait, why haven't you been helping us?" He curiously asked. "Because puny boy, I have been destroying any robots and goons around you, now BEGONE!"

With another explosion jorgen left and the heroes started trekking towards the big wand.

When they arrived to the closet part of it they saw a huge glass wall blocking the entrance, Jimmy knocked on the the wall. "This glass seems near impenetrable, the only weakness it probably has is sound."

Luna excitedly took out her axe but Danny stopped her, "Hold on, I think I got this. But you might want to cover your ears."

The group shrugged as Danny took a deep breath and started his signature attack: the ghostly wail.

As he yelled towards the wall ghostly waves of energy appeared from his mouth causing the other heroes to hold their ears in pain, it caused the glass to shatter and Leni and Lisa's glasses as well.

Afterwards Danny sat down breathing heavily as Spongebob helped him up. Timmy ran forward and saw the big wand. "This is it guys! Croker is draining the energy from here." Lincoln walked forward with his blaster. "Well let's get up there and stop him!"

The group went up to a platform with pylons sparking electricity around them, and Croker in a mech suit waiting. "So Turner, you finally made it, and I see that you've brought your FAIRIES! With you." He said spazzing on the F word.

Timmy rolled his eyes at the comment "Don't call my friends fairies!" He said a bit insulted. "What's a fairy?" Spongebob cluelessly said as Lola slapped her forehead "Is he really not aware of this!" Lynn sushed her afterwards "Ssh the spaz is talking." she pointed to crocker.

"You're too late! Calamitous and the syndicate have more than enough power for the doomsday device, and very soon they'll demonstrate the power it has over all worlds BY DESTROYING ONE!" Crocker cackled as the heroes were surprised by this.

"With the fairy magic under my control, Dimmsdale and Fairy world will be mine!" He cackled agian. Timmy's fairies poofed off of him.

"He's right Timmy, As long as that machine is draining fairy magic, we can't do anything to him!" Wanda worried. "But we can make fun of his outfit, nice pants!" Cosmo laughed as crocker got angrier.

"You dare make fun of me FAIRY! Take this!" Crocker fired a magic blast from a suit which the group jumped out of the way off, and it hit a pylon destroying it.

Lincoln got an idea from this "Hey guys you know what i'm thinking!" Danny nodded and flew towards another pylon "Hey crocker, free shot right here!" he taunted which Crocker seemed to notice and fired another shot at the ghost boy which Danny phased shifted and dodged the blast destroying another pylon.

The other heroes got the idea they started to insult the madman and dodge his shots at the pylons.

"You can't hit the broad side of a barn!" ZAP!

"Come and get me bad guy!" ZAP!

"You'll never amount to anything." ZAP!

"Just face the music man!" ZAP!

"Huh I guess you are Crock Blocked!" Groan and ZAP!

Then the 15 were sitting in the middle where crocker was furious, "You have you insulted me for the last time!" He tried charging a powerful blast however nothing happened. "What?! How could this happen!"

"Maybe you shouldn't destroyed your only source of power." Lisa noted, however the main 5 heroes got their weapons out and aimed them at Crocker. Soon with a combination of Stars, Tornados, Bubble missiles, Lasers and Ghost Rays crocker was knocked out of his mech.

"No.. no.. you can't take my power away I am the king of fairy world! You can't stop me!" Crocker started to yell as Timmy noticed his fairies wands glowing again. "Hey, the fairies have their magic back!" He excitedly said

Crocker got up and opened a portal, "You may have beaten me this time turner, but fairy world will be mine again! The Doomsday machine is ready! You don't have chance!" He yelled before escaping into the closing portal.

"Okay did we just let him escape?" Lincoln noted. "You'd think by now that they run away when we beat them." Danny responded. "I just assumed that was part of the plan." Spongebob shrugged.

However Jimmy had other worries "If what Crocker said is true, we need to head back to retroville, right away! We must find Calamitous before the syndicate can use that doomsday machine!"

Timmy seemed much calmer. "Don't sweat it I think I can fix things now, I wish none of this ever happened and that all the bad guys were in jail!" He wished but when his fairies raised their wands, they drooped and made a farting sound.

"What's wrong now!" Timmy asked annoyed, Wanda poofed a big purple book to explain things. "I'm sorry Timmy but 'Da Rules' state that magic can only work in the world were in, even Crocker is out of our reach at this point." She told him.

"I guess we got to this the old fashioned way, okay Jimmy back to retroville!" Timmy told his friend as he opened a portal back into his lab, with Lincoln saying one more thing before they let, "Come on guys let's go save the world!"

Back in the syndicate's lair crocker returned, still marked with the bruises from his battle. "Calamitous i'm sorry about the loss of the FAIRY energy, turner and his friends got in the way." He apologized to the diminutive Doctor.

"While you did fail, at least you got the energy needed to power this thing." Calamitous replied, with Plankton looking impatient. "Come on when are going to use this thing to show our power!"

Vlad rolled his eyes "What we need, is a world to prove our point not one of our worlds but one that will at least make a point about our strength."

Calamitous chuckled "And I think I found it!" The other three crowded around a screen that showed royal woods, which was now the test subject for the machine.

Meanwhile in Jimmy's lab a small portal opened with a sphere like drone appearing with a small camera on the front it was colored purple with a logo on it's side resembling a triangle with two horns on top.

It quickly turned on a cloaking device and hid near a wall waiting to record data. While on the screen in Jimmy's lab displaying a new world found, with a picture of a house with a satellite on the top and a sign that said "I heart Earth" on the lawn.

* * *

 **So Royal Woods has a point in this story, and who did make that drone at the end? (Well the answer is kinda obvious) tune in next time for the final battle! Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for the final chapter of this fic and while it might be short I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When the heroes returned they saw a face oh so familiar to Jimmy. A girl with a blonde ponytail looking impaintet with the boy genius. "Cindy, what are you doing in my lab?" He said kinda annoyed with his arch rival.

"I'm here because once again you have managed to ruin the lives of everyone in retroville." She stated as it was a normal occurrence. "What makes you think it's my fault?" Jimmy replied defending himself.

"It doesn't take a genius IQ if something this bad happens nerdtrons is the first place to look. I want to know what your gonna do about this!" As the two were about to argue the screen on the computer changed from the picture of the house from a screen with Calamitous, smiling evilly.

"Your too late Jimmy neutron! All of your heroics has been for nothing!" He laughed "And now the final stroke of my master plan is complete! All the worlds in the uh…" He turned to Vlad who whispered "Universe "to him. Calamitous nodded and continued.

"Yes, Universe will bow down to the syndicates power or destroyed! My co leader Vlad plasmius will explain further." The camera panned to Vlad "We will stop our villainous plans if you decide to join us, or else in 2 hours we will test our device on a place called Royal woods!" This statement made the louds extremely nervous as the screen went back to the picture of the house.

"Oh man, if they activate that device, our home will be gone." Lincoln solemnly said, "So will Mom and Dad and Lilly… Jimmy we have to stop them!" He almost begged to the boy.

"We need to find the coordinates to Calamitous's lair! If only we had some clue!" Jimmy started to worry until Spongebob noticed something wrong about goddard as the robot started to scratch himself. "Uh Jimmy I think goddard has fleas.."

"Ugh fleas don't let them near me!" Lola recoiled "Yeah let them near me!" Lana replied but Lisa had another comment, "What kind of mechanical canine has fleas, it doesn't have blood!"

Jimmy walked over to goddard and opened his back "That's because he's not supposed too, Ah Ha! I think I found the problem." He pulled out a small robot that looked like a flea.

"This flea bot is how calamitous got my plans, which means we can use it as a tracker!" Jimmy started to tinker with it and traced the signal. "Okay according to this the syndicate is in some sort of warehouse nearby we can take the hovercar!" Jimmy excitedly said.

"Great now we can stop them for good, lets go!" Danny said but as the 5 were about to leave they saw the louds behind them, "Wait why are you guys coming?" Timmy curiously asked "Hey if those syndicate jerks are messing with our home they are messing with us!" Lori told him.

"Well you can help, just hurry and grab some weapons, we're leaving soon." Soon the 9 siblings grabbed some blasters but some of them grabbed some unique weapons, specifically Lynn grabbed some quarterback gear, Luna a guitar and Laun grabbed a Pie tosser.

Now that they were prepared they squeezed into Jimmy's hover car and headed out. Meanwhile the small drone followed them still cloaked. After a ten minute drive with the louds causing their own problems, they arrived and took an elevator down to the doomsday device.

When the group arrived they saw the villains in a machine of some sort, whatever it was it didn't look good. "This is it professor we are going to stop your doomsday device!" Jimmy boldly said "And when we do so you villians are going to spend a lot of time in jail!" Spongebob chimed in.

"It seems like you heroes won't quit until we give a demonstration of our power." Calamitous noted from the machine. Soon a voice on the intercom spoke up. "Universal Doomsday machine countdown ininatied! Royal woods set to be destroyed in 30 minutes."

"One it has started it cannot be stopped not that it matters anyhow." Calamitous noted. The machine rotated to Crocker "Even your fairies can't save you now turner!" He gloated.

"We've got to disable that machine!" Timmy noted to which the capsule turned to plankton who was in a glass bowl. "What kind of ammeters do you think we are, you can't stop that machine!" He reminded them.

"Well we can at least try to save our home." Lincoln boldly stated as the machine rotated to Vlad "You won't that easy of a time stopping us, besides we have our defenses." Doors on the sides opened to reveal robots and troopers.

"So what's the plan Jimmy? We're surrounded by robots and can't stop this machine on our own." Danny asked to which Jimmy did what he usually did in these kind of situations. "Come on think, THINK!"

Inside Jimmy's mind he recalled three lines from today that might give him the inspiration to save the day:

" _In short terms, a half ghost, basically what he and I am, now he wants to make me his son and my mom his wife." What Danny told them from back in the ghost zone prison._

" _Keep chewing your air gum guys, it can keep us alive in this environment." Jimmy told the group when they were in Bikini bottom._

" _This is a completely different kind of rainbow, one made out of fairy magic!" Wanda explained back in dimmsdale._

Then he got the idea! "BRIAN BLAST!" he jumped in the air. "Okay each of the villain's probably have power generators that can only be reached by them." He explained. Too which Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Uh okay, how does that help, nerdtron." He said blasting a trooper with his star flinger. "Well we have those same abilities, we can stop those generators, Loud we need you and your siblings to keep those troops busy!" Lincoln nodded.

"Got it, Luna can you give us some final battle music?" Luna nodded "You got it dude!" she started to play some music that caused the robot's heads to explode as the 4 heroes split up as the Louds fought the robots.

Soon Danny got to a metal wall. "Come on Vlad you know I can just phase through this!" And of course he did, leading him to a generator filled with ghost energy and he had a solution for that…

The group then heard the ghostly wail again as Danny flew out with the machine stopping to rotate with Vlad's capsule opening up.

Danny flew in front of it smirking as he took out the fenton thermos as Lucy looked on with interest while Vlad was struggling with his seatbelt. "Stupid Calamitous, why did he have to make these so complemented.."

Danny turned to Lucy "Want to help me catch a ghost?" he asked "Entrapping a spirit in a tomb, neat." She monotonely said as she grabbed the thermos with Danny and they sucked up Vlad.

Meanwhile Spongebob was swimming through a pool of water and saw the jellyfish power that was extracted before the heroes stopped him in bikini bottom. "This could use some KA RA TAE!" Spongebob said as he chopped it in half and it started to spark electricity. "Uh oh…"

With an explosion spongebob was launched out and landed near Laun who blasted pies at some of the robots, and Planktons pod opened near them.

"You think you can stop me! You fools!" Plankton tried to sound intimidating but Laun just simply shot a pie in his face. "I guess he didn't see that with his one pie!" She joked as both she and Spongebob laughed as Spongebob put the small guy in a jar.

Timmy's route was simple and he found a switch for the generator which he tried to pull but it was stuck pretty hard, but then he had an idea. "This looks like a job for…" And with a POOF! he was in his trademark superhero outfit. "Cleft the boy chin wonder!" He announced proudly. Then a mechanical hand came out of his chin and easily pulled the lever.

And of course causing Crockers Pod to stop in front of Lynn and Timmy walked over, "Wanna tackle this nerd?" Lynn asked Timmy who nodded as he got his own quarterback gear as the 2 charged towards Crocker who screamed.

Finally Jimmy finished the powering down the last generator as he walked towards Calamitous's pod where Lincoln was waiting.

When it opened the tiny professor stumbled out. "No you defeated our defense system!" Jimmy smirked "That's right you taught me a little lesson in teamwork, but the lesson ends here, we stopped your device and royal woods is safe."

Calamitous chuckled "Oh you think you won…" He pressed a button and a voice on the intercom said something that made everyone nervous. "Self destruct in 30 seconds."

"Oh man what are we gonna do!" Lincoln panicked as Jimmy started to think. "What if I possess the machine?" Danny suggested but shook his head, "That won't work…"

Meanwhile Spongebob saw something and walked off. "Uh guys.." He tried to tell them, "Maybe I can send it into a black hole?" Timmy suggested, "If I can reconfigure the plasma flux I could reverse the polarity but there's no time!" Jimmy started to panic.

Meanwhile as the voice counted down the Louds huddled together for safety at least they would spend their final moments together. "I love you guys so much!" Lincoln started to cry along with his siblings.

But when the voice was about to say one, it stopped. Everyone turned to see spongebob with a bunch of plugs in his hands, "It… worked!" He excitedly said.

"NO! I forgot to install the backup power supply!" Calamitous panicked as Danny flew over to Spongebob and gave him a noogie "Way to go spongebob, it's over, you saved the day!"

"No Danny, I didn't, we did it together! We all saved our worlds!" Spongebob replied as Jimmy handed the hypercube to Lincoln, "Since Calamitous threatened your world, I think you should have the honor of sucking him inside the hypercube!" Lincoln smirked as he opened the device as the last member of the syndicate was sucked in.

Back in Jimmy's lab the group were making preparations to go home. "With Calamitous in jail and the rest of the syndicate in your custody, I think it's time we go our separate ways!" Jimmy told the group as he gave the 4 boys a remote like device.

"But take these nutronic recallers with you if anything like this happens again we can work together to resolve it!" Spongebob gladly took his. "Thanks Jimmy, guess I should be heading home, don't want to lose my job at the krusty krab."

Danny looked confused. "He would fire you after you saved his life?" Spongebob nodded, "Yeah but I love working there, so long guys!" Spongebob then jumped into the portal that lead to his home.

"You know I haven't met that guy for long but I know he soaks up a good personality!" Laun joked.

"Well I guess it's my turn to go home, here Jimmy I wanted to give you something, to remember me by." He tossed the fenton thermos to him. "Thanks Danny." He then looked at the gift a little nervously, "Uh Vlad's not in this is he?"

Danny shook his head and took out another, "No he's in this one, I used your matter duplicator to make a copy, and Lincoln good luck with your blaster you may never know when it will come in handy!"

"Of course thanks Danny, man Clyde is gonna flip when he see this!" Lincoln waved to the halfa as he left.

"Well I guess we should be heading home soon, Mom Dad and Lily will come back soon." Lori noted, "Thanks for helping us save our world swirly haired dude!" Luna noted as she played a riff on her gitar.

"Not a problem, you know Loud I didn't think you would help us during this adventure, but you proved me wrong, I guess it was fate that brought the five of us together." Lincoln shook his hand, "No problem can't wait for our next big adventure!"

As the family of 9 left it just left Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy. "It was was nice seeing you again Timmy but we should probably be saying goodbye." Timmy nodded as he took out a hypercube, "Thanks for lending me this i'll have Cosmo, Wanda and Poof send this back as soon as we let crocker out."

"Bye Timmy i'm missing you already!" Cindy waved as the last of the heroes went home. "Ah, life is back to normal except for one thing… CINDY GET OUT OF MY LAB!" He yelled at the girl who rolled her eyes.

Unknown to the both of them the drone went back to it's world where two gloved hands grabbed it and took the CD of footage it got and started to watch it.

* * *

 **So thats it! Well almost, we have the credits and 2 stingers which you'll see very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nicktoons Unite with a Loud Twist Credits**

Tom Kenny: Spongebob, Spongebot

David Kaufman: Danny Phantom

Tara Strong: Timmy, Poof

Debi Derryberry: Jimmy Neutron

Collin Dean: Lincoln Loud

Martin Mull: Vlad Plasmius

James Arnold Taylor: Walker

Grey DeLisle: Sam, Lola, Lana

Rickey D'Shon Collins: Tucker

Mr. Lawrence: Plankton

Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star

Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy, Cindy

Clancy Brown: Mr. Krabs

Susanne Blakeslee: Wanda

Daran Norris: Cosmo

Carlos Alazraqui: Crocker

Tim Curry: Professor Calamitous

Rob Paulsen: Carl

Jeffrey Garcia: Sheen

Catherine Taber: Lori

Liliana Mumy: Leni

Jessica DiCicco: Lucy

Lara Jill Miller: Lisa

Nika Futterman: Luna

Cristina Pucelli: Luan

Bill Farmer: ? ? ?

Richard Steven Horvitz: ?

Rikki Simons: ?

Ted Raimi: ?

Jhonen Vasquez: ? ?

On a cave in a far off island a figure saw the heroes celebrating in a pool of water, "Well done chosen ones, looks like the prophecy was correct." He spoke.

He turned to a wall where a mural of the five heroes standing together in the center, "However your next adventure won't have you alone." Above the heroes 10 other heroes appeared. "You and your comrades will fill your destiny soon, however you will gain a new ally, one who might seem dark, but will change as he adventures with you."

In the middle with the heroes a insectoid alien appeared, with and evil smirk on his face looked like he was about to attack.

"We will meet soon, hopefully when that time comes, you are ready for a new foe…"The figure said before walking out and looking towards the Volcano which had a cloud of purple smoke and it looked to erupt.

* * *

Meanwhile the person that sent the drone was watching the final battle on a TV screen, "So these Humans can actually fight against the supernatural, interesting." the figure said writing down notes when he noticed something when the footage cut to the heroes posing before the Villains.

"Such power could be useful for me, with it earth can be mine." He looked at the heroes. "I might have to make alliance with these humans since they seem so powerful… for I AM ZIM!"

The figure revealing himself to be the irken invader Zim with his 2 sidekicks GIR and Minimoose right next to him "YAAAAYYY! WE'RE DOOMED!" GIIR cheered while Minimoose squeaked.

"YEEAAAH! A PLAN! HOW EXCITING!" A new voice said, the trio turned around and saw a short fat irken that Zim knew all too well.

"SKOODGE?! What are you doing here, I thought you died on Hobo 13?!" Zim said shocked at seeing his old partner from, Irken Invader Skoodge.

The short alien shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm okay, honestly I don't have anything to do. Since I conquered Blorch, I've been living in your basement since you and I went to hobo 13. So, how can I help?" He happily asked.

"Since I conquered Blorch blah blah blah." Quit rubbing it in my face!" Zim said kinda bitter over the shorter alien conquering his assigned planet before him, and he probably impressed the tallest as well. (That was far from the truth, when skooge got back from blorch, the tallest made another irken take the credit for what he did and launched him out of a cannon)

"How'd you get into my base anyways?" Skooge shrugged "I just hitched a ride in that ship that the tallest gave you, and hid in one of the escape pods. It was the one you went into when the ship was about to go into the sun, so I just stayed when we landed."

"Oh, anyways my plan doesn't need any of your filthy SKOODGE help. GIR, Minimoose, let's go! We have to meet these, heroes…" The Trio walked off with Skoodge quietly fallowing.


	11. Chapter 11

**So Here's a small preview for the next story battle for Valcano Island, Also to** **Omni Spectator can you please make an account or at least respond in the reviews cause I can't send you PM's.**

* * *

On a island in a far off place a dark storm is brewing because of a ancient evil from the volcano and a group of crabs are chanting to summon a force to help them destroy it and save their island from total destruction, floating around a stone obelisk were ghostly images of the heads of the ones they are trying to summon.

"We can wait no longer, it is time, Chosen ones, we require your assistance to defeat our greatest enemy!" The oldest crab said as the others chanted.

"YOU FOOLS! YOUR EFFORTS WON'T DEFEAT ME! THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE!" A dark and threatening voice boomed from the volcano which then fired a ball of energy right at the rock which the oldest crab blocked with his walking stick.

"N-not... yet...it isn't!" He struggled against the energy however he relented and it destroyed the rock in a fiery explosion much to the two crabs despair while the old crab who remained calm.

"Summoners rock is destroyed! the chosen ones are lost!" one crab panicked "We're all doomed to the Mawgu!" The other one panicked.

"Not lost, just scattered." He calmly explained to his colleagues he then pointed to the sky "But we are in luck look!"

4 people appeared falling from the sky screaming their heads off! As they landed in the sand soon the first of them started to wake up from the fall.

The first 2 to get up were an 11 year old boy and a baby. "Lily where are we? We were just at the house." He said picking himself up. He then saw who else fell and recognized them instantly

The other two to wake up was a teenager with Snow White hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and white spandex suit with a "D" on it, the other looked like a kitchen sponge wearing a pair of square pants who was lying on his head, the boy seemed to recognize the sponge and flipped him on his feet.

"Spongebob? What are you doing here, where are we?" He said looking around while the sponge hugged his friend. "Danny it's been awhile!" Then spongebob then got off of Danny and looked around.

"Hey this isn't bikini bottom. Where are we?" Danny shrugged.

"Hey guys!" The boy ran over with the baby in his arms. "Lincoln, is that you?" Danny asked curiously "Yeah you guys landed here too? Where's Jimmy and Timmy?" Lincoln looked around for the the other two.

"Don't know we just arrived here, but if we're here, then they must be." Spongebob looked at Lily who giggled "Who's this cute little guy?" He asked with Lincoln picking her up "This my youngest sister Lily, she was with her parents on our last adventure."

"Well come on, let's try to find someone who knows why we're here." Danny said looking around.

"Greetings Chosen ones!" The three crabs walked towards the group much to their shock..

"Excuse me Mr. wise old crab why are we on this island and why are we the chosen ones?" Spongebob asked the crustacean.

"You 4 are part of a group of 18, that are destined to save our island from the threat of the Mawgu!" His crab colleagues appeared behind him and try to create atmosphere much to the old ones annoyance "His toxic ooze has tainted the island, mutating the wildlife and soon he's set to destroy it! Now it's up to you and the other heroes to defeat him and return home." "Hoo-haa!" His colleagues chanted "Please stop that." The wise old crab said annoyed.

"But how will we stop him!" Spongebob said worried about this threat the mawgu posed.

"You will know yellow absorbent one, you will know." The wise old crab said calmly.

"Sounds good to me, saving the world is what us heroes do best!" Danny said pulling Spongebob right next to him.

"Excellent, your first task is to go to Camp Castaway, it will be your home for this journey as we search for the other heroes, I will guide you there so try to keep up!" He then dug himself into the ground as the 4 followed him down the beach.

As they went down the beach they saw a couple of targets that looked like birds before asking anything the wise old crab appeared again "There are many dangers on our island you must learn to defend yourselves, try attacking these targets."


End file.
